Solar Eclipse
by LegionXV
Summary: War strikes Equestria once again, rebellion, chaos and betrayal sets into the once peaceful world as colt turns against colt, mare against mare. This is heavily AU... As in Ridiculously... Rating will definitely change with time. Contains nasty words, blood, gore and other things. Later chapters will have warnings. UNDER FULL REWRITE


A/N: This is very, VERY AU so, fanbronies, calm down! As for the locations etc. I am going off LZ0291's MLP AU: World map (Deviant art) it will have some non-cannon things I wasn't going to use originally, but seeing this map, I have decided to use its full extent.

History of Equestria in War

B.E. (Before Equestria (state)) A.E. (After Equestria (state))

190 B.E. Alicorn Empire founds Canterlot

180 B.E. Alicorns invade Earthen Sovereignty. Pegasi react by preparing for war.

177 B.E. Pegasi Republic go to aid of Earthen Sovereignty after the battle of Trottingham.

176 B.E. Great battle of Hoofington [Casualties] Alicorn Empire: 75,750 Earthen Sovereignty: 153,275 Pegasi Republic: 73,567 Alicorn Forces annihilated from sudden threat of Pegasi, Earth Ponies are left with only 2,567 soldiers remaining.

173 B.E. Alicorns regroup with 500,000 troops headed for Cloudsdale (Pegasus Capital), 450,000 headed for Fillydelphia (Earth Pony Capital) and a diplomatic force of 10,000 headed to Mysidia (Unicorn Socialist Capital)

172 B.E. 450,000 Alicorns arrive on the doorstep of Fillydelphia and are met with a force of 700,000 Earth ponies in the field with a remaining 300,000 in reserve. Battle takes place one day after unsuccessful diplomacy. 250,973 Alicorns fall on the field and 500,893 Earthen warriors fall. The remaining Alicorns retreat, however, one deserts. Major General Luna of Canterlot.

170 B.E. With new and accurate direction, the coalition of Pegasi and Earth Ponies fight on multiple fronts, pushing back the hybrid forces. Battle of Cloudsdale never took place, instead a full retreat was ordered. Lord Eclipse of Canterlot goes missing.

169 B.E. Empress Celestia returns from Mysidia with 500,000 Unicorn conscripts and 250,000 Unicorn Knights and breaks the siege of Conventneigh taking only 10,758 Unicorn casualties and 198 of their own.

168 B.E. The ES take a daring spearhead through AE territory taking places northern from Denvmare to Camebrayge and southern to Minneighappleis, the PR fortify Cloudsdale and set up the 'Wonderbolts' a special forces team specifically trained in hit and run tactics. These were the first Special Forces made in Equestria.

160 B.E. US fortify their now besieged, Mysidia, with small amounts of assistance from the AE.

155 B.E. US begins a mass teleport of their culture to Cartson City, a great mountain fortress city, in desperation, the ES attack Mysidia taking 650,000 Unicorns prisoner and killing 300,000. These prisoners include Lord Ironmane of Montgomarey, thus losing the southern areas.

120 B.E. The now completely boxed in Alicorn Empire make a desperate attack on Cloudsdale with all 2,500,750 of their troops, even if not trained. This results in 1,000,000 Pegasi captured, 740,958 killed and 986,234 Alicorns killed. 112 Pegasi retreat into the Everfree Forest and meet with Lord Eclipse who assists them with guerrilla attacks.

100 B.E. The US is now pushed back to Canterlot, not owning any land anymore they argue for peace, this is accepted. The AE imprisons the Unicorns and makes the remaining 850,000 able bodied ponies into Auxiliary forces.

95 B.E. The Pegasi are pushed back to Los Pegasus, their last remaining fortress city and fortify as much as possible.

90 B.E. The Battle of Los Pegasus begins with a force of 800,000 Alicorns and 500,000 Unicorns attacking the sky city. Meanwhile Hoofington is retaken by ES forces.

80 B.E. The battle of Los Pegasus ends with a result of AS total casualties were 679,837 Alicorns dead and 478,908 Auxiliary Unicorns dead. PR casualties totalled at 789,000 killed and 1,437,875 captured. The city was deprived of resources in the end.

40 B.E. After 40 years of stalemate battles Celestia orders Operation Overmare, taking all of the north of Equestria down to Mist. The Earth ponies all retreat to Marephis, dedicating all of their forces on defence. Rockfarming is taken up to supply the new weapons dubbed catapults.

35 B.E. The first battlefield use of physical ranged weapons against the AE at Seaddle results in the deaths of 956,578 Alicorns and 780,384 total Auxilaries. War had become more deadly.

30 B.E. The push of ES regains momentum, taking back all lost terratories.

15 B.E. The Alicorn Empire divises a deadly weapon dubbed the Rainboom Bomb, when activated it releases 7 Sonic Rainbooms in an area. This is first used on Cartson City and ends in a total anhilation of the ponies there.

13 B.E. ES discovers an explosive material and uses it in cannons pointed to the skies to combat Pegasi and Alicorn air forces.

12 B.E. First use of the Anti Airpony defence cannons, it results in an Anihilation of AE troops at Los Pegasus

10 B.E. 5 Rainboom Bombs are sent covertly to Phillydelphia, Manehatton, Denvmare, Los Angeneighs and Baltimare. The effect of this is total destruction of the garrisons and cities. The ES is crippled and decide to regroup at their final fortress city, Racerhold.

5 B.E. The battle of Racerhold begins costing the AE many soldiers in the first charge. This battle last until 1 B.E.

2 B.E. Rainboom bombs are deployed into the Racerhold area but fail to cause effect due to Luna's magic.

1 B.E. The ES have a final charge into the AEs ranks, having many of the former PR and US betray the Empire, the battle results in the defeat of the ES and its allies but not without cost. All but 12 of the Alicorns survived and at least two thirds of pony kind are anihlated from the war, rebuilding begins under the banner of the Alicorn Empire.

0 B.E./A.E. Equestria is made as a imperial state and Luna is exiled, for betraying the crown, to the moon. Canterlot is made capital. Eclipse is captured but is not exiled or killed, but has his horn removed.

26 A.E. The rebuilding project finishes and the Crystal Empire is founded. The AE does not take this as an act of aggression and makes a peace treaty with the CE. Eclipse goes missing again with 12 casualties of prison guards.

57 A.E. The US are released of servitude and are placed in all different cities as part of the pony equality initiative of the Crystal Empire. Having been weakened to such a low amount the AE decides against another possible war and agrees with the CE.

58 A.E. The Pegasi are release under condition of weather control. They accept and are moved to all reaches of Equestria.

60 A.E. The Earth ponies are now released into Equestria.

140 A.E. Starswirl the Bearded begins his research.

160 A.E. After over a century of bargaining, the Earth ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns are granted equality but the Alicorns still reign over Equestria.

270 A.E. Peaceful times fall upon Equestria, its Militaries are disbanded or moved to guard duties.

360 A.E. Starswirl the Bearded dies of his own experiments leaving many experiments unfinished.

438 A.E. The Crystal Empire disappears by unknown means.

450 A.E. Discord arrives and sews chaos in outlying small villages. The Royal Guard is formed and mobilises to combat Discord.

513 A.E. After long pursuance, Discord is caught and turned to stone with the same magic used to imprison Luna which is now dubbed 'The Elements of Harmony'.

515 A.E. Development of military technologies is outlawed under pain of exile to the moon, 'where all traitors go.'

576 A.E. The Buffalo and Griffon cultures are met with peaceful resolution, all swearing to remain out of each other's territory.

612 A.E. The war is nigh forgotten by the civilians with only ancient ponies remembering. Life is more peaceful for ponies.

678 A.E. The Griffon Fiefdoms spark into civil war with splinter groups entering Equestria and raiding small villages. Most offences are repelled by the Guard.

756 A.E. The Griffons unite under a lord named Steel Wing.

857 A.E. Peace is consolidated with the Griffons and Ponies.

984 A.E. Fluttershy is born and orphaned to a griffon raider.

985 A.E. Twighlight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack are all born.

992 A.E. All of the above stated ponies earn their respective Cutie Marks.

1001 A.E. Nightmare Moon otherwise known as Luna breaks free of her imprisonment and descends seeking the ES but finds that none remember her and becomes insane with anger and grief. She is apprehended by the new Element holders.

1002 A.E. Discord breaks free of his stone prison and wreaks havoc once again but is halted and imprisoned by the Elementals as they have been dubbed by the Royal Guard. Later that year the city of Applelusa is founded in Buffalo Terratory but issues are resolved.

1003 A.E. The Crystal Empire reappears unexpectedly and is retaken by pony kind against King Sombra. Later that year Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Lord General shining armour are appointed rulers of the CE.

1004 A.E. During the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Lord Gereral Shining Armour lady Twilight Sparkle finds the subterfuge of the Changling Queen Chrysalis and results in the invasion from Scootland and its Changeling horde. The battle results in a crushing defeat of the new found enemy and the Elements are appointed as Generals, Princesses and other stations of high renown.

1005 A.E. The first of its happening. Whilst researching Starswirl the Beardeds unfinished works, Lady Twilight Sparkle is transformed into an Alicorn and is promoted to Princess of Mysidia.

Chapter 1: Never Forget, Never Forgive.

Equestria, Ponyville, 1100 Hours.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Rainbowdash as she rushed to the old cottage in the woods, a trail of light emitting from her. The yellow Pegasus appeared outside of her door with Angel by her side.

"Yes? What is it?" Fluttershy said in a small voice. Dash landed more so roughly than usual and began panting, trying to get strained words out.

"Fluttershy…the princess… has ordered," she took a large gulp before speaking, "Segregation!" Tears welled up in Fluttershy's and Angel clung onto his owner as tightly as possible.

"Why would she do this! I can't leave!" yelled Fluttershy, startling Rainbowdash with her sudden outburst.

"I don't know, I heard it from the Mayor of Ponyville, she announced it to everyone…" replied Rainbow in a depressed voice. More animals appeared to Fluttershy's side, all comforting her.

"Where do we go?" sobbed Fluttershy with tears streaming down her face as she said her goodbyes to the many woodland creatures.

"Pegasi can only go to places in the East, I am probably going back to Cloudsdale." Said Dash with a hint of rage in her raspy voice. "We only have today to get out of Ponyville or we get sent to the moon with all of the traitors… we should get moving, I'll give you a moment to say bye and I'll come back later. Bye Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy only nodded as she couldn't get any words out. The blue coated Pegasus left to prepare to leave for her new home.

"Why do we have to go! I don't want to!" yelled Sweetie Belle to her sister, her voice teeming with rage.

"Darling, we have to, it is what's expected of us and sometimes we must do things we don't like." Replied Rarity with tears falling from her face. She continued to pack her bountiful bags full of ornate clothing.

"Where will we go? What will happen to my friends? Now I'll never, ever, get my Cutie Mark! Why does this have to happen!?" screamed the small filly to the skies. Rarity stopped what she was doing and tried to comfort her sister who broke into tears and rubbed against her sister, clinging to her.

"We will have to go to Mysidia, with Twilight, would you like that? Hmm?" Sweetie Belle only nodded whilst crying a never ending stream into the larger pony's coat. After a long while of them both crying they began to pack for the mass exodus from their home.

"They are leaving? But why?" asked Apple Bloom to her big sister with a few tears running down her face as she watched Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle leave for new homes.

"They have to because they have been told to. I don't like this either but we have to carry on, buck our apples and make our cider." Replied Applejack with a tired face and a sorrowful voice. "Are you alright Big Mac?" she asked the large stallion.

"Eyeup…" he replied, lacking his usual cheer in the word. A pink figure came into view of the Apple family, but with straight hair and a slow paced walk.

"Pinkie! Are you ok?" yelled Applejack as she rushed to the usually happy ponies side.

"What? Oh, AJ, it's you… I'm fine… but I can't say the same for Mrs. Flour…" she pulled up a sack of flour with a large ornate hat on top of it.

"Vacate the area on order of the Empress!" yelled someone from the large crowd. A large group of armoured ponies of all sorts with one Alicorn at their head.

"Vacate the area now!" yelled the Alicorn as he sent a bright green light into the air, it exploded mid-flight, emitting a deafening crack, scattering the ponies in all directions. Many cried out in terror and panic as the guards advanced on the city, taking the centre of the village.

"What are you doing! Why are you barging into our village!" yelled the Mare of Ponyville at the large group of warrior ponies.

"We are here on order by the Empress, Celestia. All hail Celestia!" as he yelled this all of the soldiers stood to attention and hit their breastplates hard, repeating his saying. "We are enforcing the might and order of our benevolent Empress. You are no longer in charge of this village, I am assuming command."

"Very well… but might I ask, who are you?" said the now defeated mare.

"I am Lord General Greenlight." Said the large Alicorn with pride riddled through his voice. After a small conversation the guards set out to form a basic forward operations base, utilising the mayors estate as the centre.

Equestria, Cloudsdale, 0900 Hours

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" asked Rainbow Dash to the crying yellow Pegasus who was surrounded by birds of many descriptions.

"No! How could I be ok? We have been forced out of our homes, away from our friends to be met by an army of Guard ponies!" screamed Fluttershy with hatred flooding her voice.

"Er, I'm sorry Fluttershy… I'll come back later…" Rainbow said with tears welling up in her eyes. She expected this of anyone but Fluttershy.

"No, come back! Please, I am so sorry for doing that, I'm just so… so, angry! I don't want to be, I just am. Please stay?" pleaded the yellow mare. Dash nodded her head and made her way back into the odd cloud-building.

"What should we do about this!" yelled someone outside, who instantly had a reply from another pony.

"We take up arms, we run to the Everfree Forest and fight for our freedom, but hush your voice, you never know who is listening…" Rainbow Dash silently went to a small window and saw something rather unexpected. Spitfire and the Wonderbolts were gathered together speaking of high treason. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the leader looked towards her, she ducked under the window sill, shuddering with adrenaline.

"Come out, we know your there…" said one of the bolts in a threatening tone. Fluttershy had dried many of the tears flowing from her eyes, but there was an ever present onslaught of the salty water. The pair of Pegasi moved into the open with obvious hesitation. "Open the door." He whispered loudly enough to only be heard by the pair of ponies.

Rainbow Dash went to the door and pulled it open, keeping her eyes to the ground to avoid recognition, the group of five walked inside with one staying outside, acting somewhat casual. "Cadet Rainbow Dash?" asked Spitfire to the cyan pony.

"Yes ma'am?" responded Dash as she saluted. The group moved about in the room.

"I'm guessing you heard our conversation then?"

"Yes ma'am, my lips are sealed, ma'am." The golden mare stiffened by a small amount.

"What is your opinion on this? Give me an honest answer, cadet."

"I think your reasons are good but I would take more precautions ma'am." Spitfire's gaze seemed to stay for a small while, as if in deep thought.

"Excuse me? Um… I think you should go and ask for help from ponies you trust, if you do that you can make an effective rebellion…" said Fluttershy with doubt thick in her voice.

"You make a great point, Soarin, go out into Cloudsdale and get all of the ponies that you trust to come here. All of you, try and make this place a bit more safe for our operations." All of the Wonderbolts sped off to do their respective jobs. "What's your name?" she asked Fluttershy.

"I'm Fluttershy." The yellow pony replied plainly. Spitfire nodded and went off to do her own jobs with the new rebellion.

Equestria, Mysidia, 1700 Hours.

"Twilight, why did we get moved?" asked Rarity in an overly inquisitive voice towards the purple Alicorn up on her exalted balcony.

"Rarity, it is decree of our Empress and you should obey without question. That goes for all of you! If anyone steps out of line, the penalties will be severe!" Rarity stiffened at the tremendously changed pony standing above her in a giant, imposing castle.

"T-Twilight… why?" cried Sweetie Belle with tears welling in her eyes. Twilight simply turned and left them without a word. The family of white unicorns slowly made their way to their new home in the 'Misidium' district.

When they arrived they found that they were placed in slums. "What! How can we live here! This is unacceptable!" screeched Rarity with rage. Her parents attempted to silence her and usher the two younger ponies into the disgusting brown shack, Rarity, however, refused to enter, going on about the disgust and disdain she held for the queen.

"Rairty! Shut up! You're going to get us all in trouble! Just go inside, please!" yelled Rarity's dad, pushing his family into the shack then looking about for anyone who heard, there were none.

"Just don't say anything against Celestia, you will get into trouble and be sent to the moon… or worse!" her mother stated desperately. Rarity broke into tears, all the while pleading for forgiveness.

1 Year after the Segregation. Equestria, Cloudsdale, 1300 Hours.

The rebellion movement had gained both momentum and members from all over Cloudsdale, news had reached places as far as Brayton and Marechester, but is still a secret to the ever oppressive Celestia. The new force had now planned to move onwards to make a base in the Everfree forest.

"We move tonight, under cover of midnight. Be ready, you best gear up now." Spitfire told the large company of 68 rebels. "Fluttershy, I need you to take your birds and do a bit of Reconnaissance of the forest, pick a good place and convince the animals there to accept us. If you can of course."

The yellow mare nodded and made off to do her duty, getting a group of twelve birds to accompany her. She sneaked silently outside and made her way to the Everfree. "She doesn't speak much anymore… Did she lose someone dear to her?" asked the leader of the rebels.

"Yeh, she lost all of her animals… she took it pretty hard… But on the bright side, she isn't as shy as she was." Replied Rainbow Dash with a somewhat forlorn voice. Spitfire responded with a nod.

Equestria, Cloudsdale 2345 Hours.

"Be ready, one at a time, look incognito for as long as you can, if your caught go through the air, we are quicker than them. We can do this." Whispered Spitfire to the large group. "Fluttershy, are you sure this place is safe?" Fluttershy simply nodded, a harsh expression remained on her face since the segregation, her eyes were full of hatred and she wore no expression.

Soarin proceeded out of the building first, sticking to the shadows in his black clothing. He eventually found a hole in the clouds and jumped down, taking flight, rushing down to the birds waiting which guided the large stallion towards the safe zone.

Next was Thunderlane, who quickly made his way to the hole, not being noticed. Pegasus after Pegasus exited Cloudsdale swiftly, with expertise and efficiency. Eventually it was down to a few ponies, Rainbow, Spitfire, Fluttershy and Snowflake.

Before Snowflake could get to the hole a Guardspony appeared from the corner. The oversized pony attempted to hide but the guard spotted him. "Hey! You, get out here! Now!" Snowflake did as he was told and looked to the ground as the guard stared at him. "You are in breach of the law 45 subsection 2, curfews. You are to be put in prison! You're under arrest." The guard moved to arrest him but was taken to the ground suddenly by a flash a hazy gold.

Snowflake ran for the hole, rushing towards the Everfree, followed by Rainbow and Spitfire, the latter of which saw Fluttershy with the guard's sword in hoof, covered in blood. "Damn it! Come on Shy!" yelled Dash as she jumped through the hole. Fluttershy looked at the blade with hazy eyes and swiftly grabbed the body, flying through the hole with it, right behind Spitfire.

Equestria, Cloudsdale, 0800 Hours.

"My lord! There has been blood found on the ground in the Ulium District, there is no one residing there at this moment!" yelled on of the Pegasus Guards to Lord Red Blaze who stood by his great throne with panic on his face.

"Find the culprit! Now! Send all guards in search! We cannot afford this!" yelled the red Alicorn with panic coating his hoarse voice. The guards instantly rushed outside in search of the killer.

Equestria, Everfree Forest Rebellion Camp, 0900 Hours.

"What the hell was that! Fluttershy, you just killed that guard!" screamed Rainbow Dash at the now red pony.

"He was taking Snowflake, I did what I had too and I am proud of it!" responded Fluttershy with obvious anger. "Sooner or later you will have to grow up and do it too! This is a rebellion, not the cupcake club!" all of the nearby ponies were looking upon the enraged pony in terror.

"Alright, she is right, but first we need to make somewhere to stay. Get some wood and make something! We need to have it up in the hour!" ordered Spitfire, silencing all of the pegasi and getting them to build the required things. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry but for the good of the group you will have to make a cottage a little bit away from the main camp, you must understand, that was the first murder in well over a thousand years. If you can, get some of the animals to help." Fluttershy understood well and nodded, taking her orders and getting some nearby beavers to help. She pulled the old corpse with her also.

Hours later a building was finished, with leaves draped all over the top of it and small trenches outside of it. Another three buildings were also made, an armoury which was currently empty, Fluttershy's cottage which closely reassembled her old home and a commanders dugout.

"Soarin, start work on weapons, get some sticks and sharpen them, they will do for now until we get more gear, like that sword that Shy has, then put them in the armoury. Get a few ponies to help you out." Soarin nodded and did as he was bid.

"Fluttershy, could you come out please?" asked Spitfire as she stood outside of the new cottage.

"Come in, I need to speak with you." Spitfire opened the door and saw the dead stallion with large lacerations all over his body.

"Wha.. What have you been doing!" she yelled as she lurched forward in disgust.

"You said that this was the first kill in pony history in a thousand years. I decided to see what parts of a pony are fatal if struck, I've found that the head is vital as well as the centre of the chest. If you pierce these, they will die, anywhere else will only inflict pain as far as I know." Replied Fluttershy in a calm tone.

"Very well, I don't approve of what you're doing but I see why… well, I was going to ask you to come out and help but it seems a new objective has come out. Could you make some pony shaped straw things with targets on them, we need to train ourselves to be able to… do what you did…" Fluttershy nodded and began construction immediately and Spitfire returned to her dugout.

"Ma'am, we've spotted an Empire patrol of four entering the Everfree, orders?" stated Thunderlane as he entered the dugout.

"Damn it. Take seven of our best ponies and take them out by any means possible. You best take Fluttershy." Commanded Spitfire as she slammed the table. Thunder nodded and proceeded to get Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Fleetfoot, Bluebell, Midnight Strike and Star Hunter.

"A patrol, sir? Why do we have to do this?" asked Bluebell with tears welling in her eyes at realisation of what she must do.

"We have to because we cannot jeopardise our rebellion, if we do, Celestia will always be in control. One year is more than enough." Replied Fleetfoot, who was higher in rank than anypony else in the small regiment.

"I see them. Armed with a sword each, one with a long stick of some kind and the rest with shields. Ready to go on your signal." Stated Fluttershy with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Get into position and wait for my mark…" all of the rebels hid inside the bushes and trees of the Everfree in wait for the unsuspecting prey. "Now!" yelled Fleetfoot as she charged out and into one of the shield wielding ponies. The others followed suit but a loud, horrifying crack sounded, freezing Bluebell in place. The grey pony gazed down with glazed eyes and saw that half of her body had been blown into pieces. "Damn it! Kill them all!" screamed the Wonderbolt as Bluebell fell into a pool of her own blood. Fleet grasped the guard's sword with a wing, taking it from his hoof and quickly stabbed into the stallion who promptly died with a gasp.

Fluttershy swiftly charged with her sword, killing one with a clean slice of its head causing fountains of blood to pour upon the dirt, she followed through by grabbing the deceased ponies sword in her mouth and stabbing it perfectly into another's heart.

Rainbow swiftly regained her senses and fuelled by vengeance, charged into the stick wielding ponies gut, knocking her down, Star Hunter then grabbed a sword of a fallen pony and stabbed it into the sergeant of the Celestia patrol. "Die! Fucking die!" he screamed as he plunged the sword into the pony multiple times.

Midnight Strike and Thunderlane swiftly took down the last armoured intruder. All of the rebels ran to the side of the slowly dying Bluebell, Fluttershy putting pressure on the gaping hole. "It's no use, Shy, let me die… I can't… hold… on… tell mother...I…lo-" she never finished her last sentence.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! No! Fuck! Bluebell!" shouted Star Hunter with all of his might and rage. "It's all your fault! Fuck you!" he continued, pointing at the Wonderbolt. "I'll fucking kill you!" he began to charge but was stopped by the flat of a sword.

"It's not her fault. If you're going to blame someone, blame Celestia. Hate her as much as you can. She may have taught us love but it is evident it is all lies. Don't hate each other, hate the enemy." Stated Fluttershy with a flat tone.

"Fuck! Why does this shit have to happen to us!"

"Come, get their gear, we must take them to use." Thunderlane interjected as he grabbed a sword and shield. All other ponies followed suit and began the short journey home.

Equestria, Cloudsdale, 1530 Hours.

"My lord, patrol 56 hasn't reported back yet. They were due 3 hours ago. What do you bid of us?" asked the General of Cloudsdale to his exalted lord.

"Send a detachment to where they were supposed to recon. Where was that again?"

"My lord, they were in the Everfree Forest."

"Hmm… It might have been nature taking them… send a patrol In the air this time. A bit more safe."

"Your bidding my lord." The general sped off to do his new duties under the watchful eye of his lord.

Equestria, Everfree Rebelion Camp, 1600 Hours.

When Thunderlanes group of blooded ponies returned to the camp, they saw a few more buildings and ponies rushing about to build even more. "What is happening?" Thunderlane questioned rather inquisitively to the leader.

"We have got news from Los Pegasus, there has been riots all over the city and some ponies have been able to break free unnoticed and are on the way. How did you go with the patrol?" replied the golden Pegasus.

"Uh… Bl… Bluebell, she, er, didn't make it…" Thunderlane cried with tears coming to his eyes. The leader immediately began to comfort the black stallion. "We got the patrol though… five of them and their gear. Speaking of, we need to show you something, it's in the cottage." Spitfire followed Thunder out of the dugout and over to the secluded building.

"Ah, Fire, I thought you weren't coming. This here, do you know what It is?" asked Fleetfoot as Spitfire entered the building.

"Yeh, that is a 'gun' I think, they are outlawed by Celestia. That one there, it is a bolt action I think." Stated the leader after examining the stick weapon closely.

"Ah, good. We will need to build more. We also found five more swords and four shields."

"Take the armour of the dead ones, it will be useful later." Fluttershy began taking the gear of all of the dead ponies, after a moment she found a different item.

"What is this?" she pulled it up and saw small metal pebbles.

"Brilliant! They are bullets, they are what get fired from the guns. A good find!" replied Spitfire as she began taking the armour of another dead guard. A loud crack interrupted them however and they rushed outside, fearing the worst. What they saw was a group of darkly coloured pegasi in the middle of the camp.

"Shadowbolts! What are you doing here?" yelled Rainbow Dash from the armoury.

"We are bode here by our lady, Princess Luna. She would ask of you to never stop fighting for freedom, for justice and for Equestria!" the five yelled in unison.

"What? Luna! She is our enemy!" yelled Spitfire with hatred.

"No, you are wrong. Do you know why she was imprisoned by the Empress?" the rebels all looked about puzzled. "The history books say she was imprisoned for turning on the empress but that is false! She was the leader of the Pegasus Republic! She fought for you!" many of the ponies were startled at the realization of this, some even fainted.

"How do we know you aren't lying?"

"You don't. Our lady only wishes you to put faith in her. She will supply you with weapons and such if you accept her help." The group of Wonderbolts talked among themselves for a moment and suddenly turned, announcing their decision.

"We will accept your help on one condition! You will give us Intel on all of the empires plans." The Shadowbolts bowed down in respect.

"Very well, we shall bring you supplies within the hour." With that, the Shadowbolts disappeared into a cloud of blue smoke, speeding off to the capital.

"Was that wise, ma'am?" asked Thunderlane immediately after the Shadows left.

"I don't know, but we need the supplies and weapons. We will have to keep an eye on them…"

Equestria, Canterlot, 1630 Hours.

"My lady, we have done what was requested of us, they accept our hand." Reported Descent as he and his comrades bowed.

"Good, I thank you. I suppose they have a condition?" asked Luna with a slightly hushed voice.

"They require intelligence on the empires plans and provisions."

"That is definitely fair. Take ten of your soldiers there and request them to stay with the rebels, also take weapons to them. Ensure you are not seen or heard, we cannot afford failure…" the dark coloured ponies then disappeared into clouds of smoke, all going in many different directions.

Equestria, Everfree Forest Rebel Camp, 1730 Hours.

The camp was silent now, filled only with the sounds of the forest. A small group of ponies now donned the armour of the imperium, these ponies were the elected leaders; Spitfire, Thunderlane, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Fleetfoot and Soarin. Most of them modified their armour to suit them, making it heavier, lighter, larger or smaller.

A crack sounded, lifting the silence, alerting everypony, forcing them out of their much needed sleep. "Shadowbolts. You have our supplies?" asked Thunderlane as he stepped forth, putting his hoof on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes sir, but, may we please see Spitfire? We must exchange words." Replied Nightingale whilst bowing low to the ground.

"I am here, speak. We don't need privacy here." Spitfire stated as the light blue Pegasus rose slowly, not making sudden movements.

"Our lady, Princess Luna asks one thing of you, these ten Shadowbolts must stay here to assist and ensure the rebellion remains strong. We cannot afford your loss."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't, our lady only wishes you confide with her. This is our only condition on your supplies, we wish to ensure the safety and preservation of the rebellion."

"You must first prove yourselves. Take Fort Woderneigh out in the middle of the Everfree, then we shall take you into our rebellion." The Shadowbolts bowed and left in a cloud of mist.

"Ma'am, do you truly believe they will?" asked Thunderlane, who had quickly made his way to one of the heads of the rebellion.

"I don't know, they may, and If they do, we will have to pack up and take it for ourselves, to have it is to have the eastern Everfree. We will keep this location however, there is always a backup plane…"

Equestrian-Griffon Border, Fort Woderneigh, 1945 Hours.

"Sir, five atop the western parapet are awake, they possess the alarming bell. Armed lightly." Stated one of the Shadow Lieutenants to Descent, the active commander of Shadowbolt force Alpha.

"Take it covertly, no survivors." In an instant five black streaks blended with the night sky, ascending towards the moon. Suddenly the streaks came down upon the western tower, Lunar Lancers had struck, pikes adorned with the crest of Luna stuck out of the five golden warriors atop the tower, who now bled silently into the stone.

"Launch the attack, focus on the towers." Twenty more black streaks bolted into the air and came down seconds later, taking all five towers of the fort with ease and silence. The warriors of the night then silently descended upon the unsuspecting warriors of the sun.

Screams sounded in the night as the warriors of Celestia were put to the blade. Blood filled the dirt, pooled on the stone and flowed under doors. "We are under attack! Sound the alarm!" roared the Solar General as he pulled his sword into hoof. "Tonight I die for Celestia!" He charged through the door, expecting Griffon raiders but faced a far more deadly foe.

"What is this treason! Shadowbolts, I command you stand down!" as he spoke Descent appeared from the skies, plunging his spear into the ground, barely missing the General.

"I challenge you to single combat. If victory is mine, the fort shall fall. If it is yours, we are put to the blade." Stated Descent as he grasped his dark sword adorned with his lady's crest.

"Very well! You shall fall by my hoof!" as the general finished his warcry he lunged, missing entirely with his white, luminescent blade. He struck again and was parried back into a wall, the night warrior lunged forth, picking his spear up in the progress and stabbed into the white stallion, he followed through with a slash of the neck. Blood sprayed all over the grey ponies coat.

"Kill them all." The Shadowbolts all lunged simultaneously, killing the golden armoured soldiers with their Lunar Spears. "Darkblade."

"Yes, sir?" replied a pitch black pony as he withdrew his spear from a corpse.

"Send word to the rebellion. We have the fort." The black Pegasus saluted and disappeared into the night.

Equestria, Everfree Forest, 2100 Hours.

"Spitfire, the Shadowbolts return." Spitfire arose from the small stack of hay that she slept on and move outside, black circles of exhaustion under her eyes. She was greeted by a bloodied, lone Shadowbolt who was bowing.

"We have done what was required, the fort is yours." The black Pegasus rose after he spoke, showing his red eyes.

"Why is it only you here, not even one other?" asked the tired mare with exhaustion thick in her voice.

"It is only required that one sends a message. The rest must finish their duty to our lady."

"Are you payed to talk like that or something?" said Endless Clouds in a condescending tone.

"We are the warriors of the night. We are not payed but are given freedom from the oppression of the tyranny of the False Empress, Celestia. We require nothing more, for we and our lady are honour bound." The pink Pegasus backed away, slightly shamed at the eyes of many of her comrades.

"Alright, we shall make our way towards the fort in the morning. Tell Princess Luna that she can have ten of her soldiers garrisoned with us." Spitfire stated with a commanding tone. The black pony bowed and sped off into the night.

Equestrian-Griffon Border, Fort Woderneigh, 0800 Hours.

The great force of pegasi had grown overnight, with ponies arriving from Los Pegasus, they all now marched on Fort Woderneigh where the Shadowbolts and their weapons waited. They came into view and saw the banner of Luna raised high above the centre tower.

Descent and nine other dark armoured pegasi stood waiting for the large rebellion. The force immediately began setting up the outer camps before moving into the large towers. "Spitfire, if I might suggest, we could get some earth ponies to our cause and have them build an under croft for more room, we will save room." Said Fluttershy in her new dull, emotionless tone.

"But we don't know who to trust, do we. And the nearest village with Earth Ponies is Ponyville which our allies say has a garrison of at least a hundred."

"Sweet Apple Acres. I have what is essentially a second family there. I could sneak in and talk to them without being noticed."

"Fine, but if you're caught and give away anything… so help me…" Fluttershy nodded understandingly and flew to the treetops on her way to the Apple Family.

"How goes your preparations my lady?" asked Descent as Fluttershy left.

"Slowly, general…"

"Descent. First general of the Shadowbolt force Alpha."

"An impressive title from my former rival."

"We have never meant to be your rivals but in our lady's absence we must keep ourselves in peak conditions."

"How long have you been in Luna's service?" Spitfire asked after a moment of silence.

"Since I received my Cutie Mark. So that would be roughly… 83 years."

"Well… What is your Cutie Mark of anyway?"

"It is of a bolt descending from the heavens. I had no name for I was born into orphanage and lived in the Everfree. The Shadowbolts found me and took me in as one of their own and I have served ever since."

"Sorry to hear about your parents." Spitfire said apologetically.

"Think nothing of it, there is no need for I am at peace." Descent stated in his ever respectful tone.

"Ma'am, we have made the fort into our own. The centre tower has enough beds for the leaders and the surrounding has enough for around half of us. What should we do with the others?" asked Thunderlane after the two leaders had finished talking.

"Have a the majority go into the surrounding buildings, but we need to keep our fall-back secure, get a few to stay at the old camp, say… about twenty, have at least one Shadowbolt with you." Thunderlane nodded and travelled of to find enough ponies for the task.

Equestria, Cloudsdale, 1000 Hours.

"My lord, the search has found nothing. It may have been simply the animals of the forest. What is your bidding?"

"Make some sky forts around Cloudsdale, if there is indeed a rebellion, we don't want them to take Cloudsdale…"

"Very well, my lord." The general bowed to the Alicorn and proceeded to create the new sky-forts.

Equestria, Ponyville, 1100 Hours.

Fluttershy topped in some bushed near the giant apple farm and saw her old friend bucking trees as she would normally. Then something glimmered near the farm, a golden silhouette. It came into view more so and it showed to be Big Macintosh in Celestian armour. Fluttershy drew one of her swords and crept around toward the orchard.

"Applejack…" whispered Fluttershy in such a hushed tone nothing could hear her. "Applejack…" the orange pony turned slowly.

"Is anyone there?" she said in a wavering tone.

"It's me, Fluttershy." She still spoke in a hushed tone.

"What! How did you get here?" Applejacks voice raised in excitement.

"Not enough time, why is Big Mac in Solar Armour?"

Applejacks tone became serious when she spoke, "The Empress has offered a substancial payment for ponies that join her cause. There are rumours of a filthy rebellion out in the Everfree. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" as she finished, she rounded the tree, coming face to face with her old friend who had a sword in hoof, pointed at her.

"So you are with the Empire… why?" Fluttershy's voice became sour with hatred. No answer came from the earth pony, Fluttershy pressed her sword to Applejacks neck.

"She is our rightful leader! Big Mac, ge…" her neck was split by her former friend who sped away into the skies, retreating to the forest. Big Mac arrived to his dying sister and held her tightly in his arms.

"A.J. don't go, please…" he pleaded with tears running like a waterfall. Her eyes faltered and her breath left her. "No! Fucking hell! Applebloom, go to town, get the General!" His tears had dried and were replaced with rage as he drew his large sword and ran after the mysterious killer, directly to the forest without regard for his own safety.

Within ten minutes Greenlight and a large group of guards arrived, ready for a fight. "Smith! Where did sergeant Macintosh go?" the old mare pointed shakily towards the forest. The entire apple family were around the recently deceased pony, mourning her loss. The squad of soldiers set down through the large forest to find the raging, red stallion.

Equestrian-Griffon Border, Fort Woderneigh, 1230 Hours.

"Spitfire! The enemy is on the way! Ponyville has been subjugated into a fortress town! They fight for the empire!" shouted Fluttershy as she bolted into the forts centre tower.

"Wait, slow down Shy. What happened?" enquired Rainbow Dash.

"I went to see Applejack and get her to come back here with us but when I talked to her, she said that they fought for the Empress! Big Mac had golden armour on and Applejack yelled for him when I was talking to her and I think I killed her… The last thing I saw was Big Mac charging down into the forest…"

"Damn it! We can win still! If there aren't any survivors we will be safe! Prepare a defence!" demanded Spitfire as she flew up to the tower.

"Everypony! Get up and draw swords! The empire is coming! Get on the walls and be ready!"

A/N: Thanks for reading my horribly terrible story! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger… But anyhow, please shout me out on any unponyfied words or grammatical errors. To address the Shadowbolts, I thought of someone similar to the special forces so if you find their professionalism as unrealistic, sorry. Also, AJs death was written poorly, I know but I needed to add an insight to the locations bordering Canterlot. Please review and such!


End file.
